keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Nettala of Hyndil
Nettala of Hyndil is a harpy sorceress and member of the Guild of Sorcerers. she is a powerful mage from Riversild aiding both the guild and the School of Millini. Bio: Early Life: Nettala was born in the harpy city of Hyndil one of the two harpy city states of Rilversild. She had a quit childhood in the mounten city. She showed signs of magic early on and the city council decided to sent her to the Guild of Sorceries. Initiate: She was sent to the guild where she met several other students including Ging and Zedaz Doestegh . She learned much in this time and passed her Apprenticeship exams attracting the attention of master Sherry Shen who took her as an apprentice. Apprenticeship: She was happy in her apprenticeship and made friends with Sherry's other Apprentice Margaret Padrana. She spent much of her time learning of magic from the master and often talking with Master Loreta Nuño. She would spend many years training under Master Shen. Years later she would witness the death of Isla Kaur by falling out a window and the beginning of the Omega Killer's attacks. Months later she would witness the Guilds victory over the school of Millini during the Council tornament and met Olo Taragith for the first time. A month later she would be evacuated from the guild to Stedly Castle in In-Dork. She would later learn that this was due to the death of Fran Lorren. She was questioned by Anselm Yeagar and Bleg Anderson due to the killing but was found innocent. A month later she was travailing with Margret from the Shops of Albrangia, when she would hear a shreek. She would find and injoured Zedez and would learn that Rogan Nevols was Infected by the Solvani Fungus. She would evaide the monsters attacks and would be among those who traveled into the creatures hive, where Unnamed would destroy the heart. Later the demon Relini escaped killing a guardsmen and wounded fellow student Zeki Aleko . She was among those who vollonteired to hunt down the demon but broke off from the group to help the oddball squad save their friend Michal Wilderman. She would be sepreted from the other during a golam attack and meet them in a pile of copeses, where she would learn that the Omega Killer was none other then Margret Padrana. She would be wonded by her supposed friend and nearly killed before she was recued by Kurban Mullap.thoge he died in the proses. The Omega killer was deafed by Kiem knights and Nettala was able to graduate Personality: Nettala is known for being kind and good natured. She is well learned and logical if easily distracted by her Harpy nature. She loves gardening and other crafts. Powers: Expert Level Sorcerer: She is a skilled mage and graduate of the guild of sorceries. FlyingL due to her wings she is able to fly. Relationships: Friends: Margret Padrana:(Formerly) They were friends in their youth Trivia: * In earlier drafts of the Omega Killer she was described as a Dryad, this was before they were noted as celestials. Bits of this can still be seen in this story such as how she was described as Green thumbed by Harrison Category:Harpy Category:Sorserer Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Mage Category:Female characters Category:Omegakiller survivors